Your Guardian Angel
by kara hikaru
Summary: The quiet guardian reflects on his life and his position as a protector of the girl he's madly in love with! A one shot! N/R


~*~

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

I don't know when the last time was. The day I left her and I never heard or saw her again… I finally spotted the platinum gold lined straight down the middle of her back.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase you from my mind or heart…

She was smiling and I remembered how I made her smile the same way everyday.

I had always promised to protect you and yet I couldn't keep it…

_I let the tears flow just as the memories escaped my mind…_

~*~

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

It seemed strange to me as I thought back. I swore to myself that I would lock the past away deep in my heart…

But the more I thought, the more I noticed that the feeling of pain and loneliness broke through my mask of smiles and laughs…

And I watched helplessly as the darkness of the past consumed me.

But there was one light in that pit of despair and darkness…

_Her…_

~*~

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Of course, I would never let anyone hurt her. Not her 'friends' and defiantly not herself!

_I'll always be there for her._

~*~

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

Our friendship grew with each passing year.

It grew stronger with everyday.

It grew in the blossoms of spring,

The warmth of summer,

The coolness of fall,

And the harshness of the winter.

I knew my feelings were growing for her with each passing second

And everywhere we went.

The beach and gazing at the sunset until the stars came to dance with us each night…

But even though my feelings for her were growing I couldn't help but wonder…

_Did she feel the same?_

~*~

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

We would get into pointless fights over the smallest things.

I guess that was just our way of saying we were human.

We would never talk to each other, but in the end,

One of us would always give in and apologize…

_Our lives don't matter if we are alone the entire time…_

~*~

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

No matter what happened we helped each other…

I remember that when we finally dated I was happy and excited.

But I messed up and I destroyed your trust…

We didn't speak and every time I looked at her

Anger blazed through her veins and crossed her delicate features…

I couldn't live with myself and I begged for forgiveness…

_I was happy that she decided to stay with me…_

~*~

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

We would tease each other till we almost died laughing at our selves.

It was letting me know that no matter how far we were,

And no matter what happened

_We would always be connected… Not physically but with our souls and hearts…_

~*~

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever…_

I caught the girl by the waist as she was about to slip, and helped right herself again.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." I tried to contain my excitement. It was her!

She looked at my face.

"Roxas?"

"Hey, Namine."

_She never expected me to come after her._

_But I had to come to protect her._

_After all, I am…_

_Your guardian angel…_

_*~*~*~*_

KH: Yes, yes I know it's random but I heard this song and fell in love with it! ^^ Anyway, this is a tribute for you, Mike! ^_^ Also I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested leave a review or PM me!! ^_^ Chow!


End file.
